Entraînement en duo
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Après avoir récupéré Shiro dans l'espace, tous l'ayant cru mort, Allura décide de reprendre les entraînements de groupe. Cette fois-ci, elle veut faire des duos, et justement, les rivaux sont très silencieux en ce bon matin...


Hey-hey~

Je crois bien que malgré tous les textes (et pager de 200 pages) j'ai enfin pu en finir un pour le publier xD Bon, faut bien se lancer à un moment donc voilà ma contribution pour le Klance ! (promis il y en a un que je vais mettre en forme de chapitre pour pouvoir les publier petit à petit, mais je dois d'abord relire en entier et c'est long xD).

Situation dans l'histoire : post-combat contre zarkon et après avoir retrouvé Shiro !

Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

\- Bien, sourit Allura en tapant dans ses mains jointes, sa joie irradiant la pièce au détriment de ses paladins grognons. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

\- Il est cinq heures du matin..., souffla Lance, la mort dans l'âme, alors qu'il avait les bras croisés, et le dos voûté.

\- La journée appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt !

\- Ou qui n'ont pas encore dormi..., rétorqua Pidge, les yeux grands ouverts et rouge.

\- Ne soyez pas si dramatique, commença doucement Shiro pour tenter de les apaiser. Cet entraînement pourrait nous être très utile pour renforcer notre travail en équipe.

\- On ne pourrait pas petit-déjeuner avant ? geignit Hunk, acceptant moins bien le fait d'être le ventre vide.

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, réfuta Coran. Vous pourriez vomir.

\- Je suis pas très chaud pour cet entraînement...

\- Le travail d'équipe, lorsque vous êtes pieds à terre, est dans son ensemble est à peu près correct, mais vous avez des lacunes qu'il faut impérativement corriger, expliqua la princesse en changeant de jambe d'appuis. Tiens, Hunk va commencer !

\- Oh misère...

\- Tu vas combattre contre Pidge et l'empêcher d'atteindre ton dos.

\- Son dos ? répétèrent les paladins, incrédules.

\- Tu as beaucoup de force, mais face à un adversaire plus petit ou agile, voir les deux comme Pidge, tu es vite en difficulté.

Honteux, Hunk rougit et baissa la tête en triturant ses doigts. Lance et Pidge pouffèrent en frottant son dos, lui intimant que tout allait bien et que ce n'était grave.

\- Tu pourrais simplement être couvert par quelqu'un, mais certaine situations t'amèneront à être seul, termina d'expliquer plus sérieusement la princesse avant que l'inquiétude ne passe sur son visage. Je veux être sûre que vous soyez tous préparés pour ce genre de cas.

Ils sourirent, touchés. Puis, Pidge tapa doucement le bras de son ami avant d'aller au centre de la pièce. Tous étaient vêtus de leurs amures de paladin, et ils mentiraient s'ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas un peu froid. Ils prirent sur eux, hormis Lance qui frissonna bruyamment en disant une nouvelle fois qu'il fallait être fou ou non-humain pour se lever à des heures pareilles.

Les deux amis se mirent face à face, et Coran accrocha un foulard dans le dos du paladin jaune. Les instructions étant claires, l'entraînement commença au signal de la princesse. Pidge passa facilement dans le dos de Hunk en le contournant, et attrapa le foulard écarlate. Cette première victoire la mis en joie, et elle nargua son ami qui souffla que ce n'était pas drôle.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, Coran, Allura et Shiro donnant des conseils à leur ami pour qu'il s'améliore. Derrière eux, avachis sur le banc, Lance et Keith attendaient patiemment. Du moins, pour le demi-galra, car le cubain se rendormait à moitié. Même pour eux, il était encore trop tôt pour se prendre la tête.

Après une heure et demi de longs essaies pour contrer sa jeune et agile partenaire, Hunk parvint enfin à trouver sa faille : ses bras. Elle les écartait toujours pour garder son équilibre parmi sa vitesse. C'est donc avec un peu d'anticipation qu'il parvint à l'attraper et la hisser sur son épaule. Hilare, la jeune fille s'agita sans grande volonté de se défaire de son emprise.

\- C'est bien, tu t'es amélioré rapidement ! félicita Shiro en tapant l'épaule du jeune homme qui sourit avec fierté en reposant son amie.

\- Fais juste attention que ton adversaire n'ait pas un couteau, conseilla Allura. Tu pourrais facilement te faire poignarder en le portant sur ton épaule ainsi.

\- Je prends note !

\- Qui sont les suivants ? demanda le paladin noir vers la princesse.

Elle réfléchit un instant, se demandant si elle devait saisir l'occasion pour le combattre. Elle se ravisa de suite, ne voulant pas puiser dans ses forces alors qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver tout le monde après avoir autant dériver dans l'espace. L'épreuve avait été éprouvante pour lui, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Elle préférait viser quelqu'un d'autre pour le ménager un peu. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le silence trop impressionnant des rivaux, elle se tourna donc vers eux. De part la fraîcheur de la salle, et sûrement celle dû à la fatigue, Lance avait remit sa veste verte. Elle sourit vicieusement, et son idée fut comprise par tous.

\- Lance.

\- J'ai pas manger les gâteaux, c'est pas moi ! sursauta-t-il en se réveillant brutalement, faisant rire ses amis. Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est ton tour, la limace, en scène, rit Pidge en pointant de son pouce le carré d'entraînement de la salle, juste derrière elle.

\- Bon, bon, soupira-t-il en se levant sans aucune motivation, avant de s'adresser à Allura. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas pour habitude de combattre des filles, c'est pas dans mes principes.

\- Oh, mais je te rassure, tu seras contre un garçon : Keith.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent le duo, blême.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Pourquoi lui ?!

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps, alors ils s'échangèrent un regard foudroyant. Lance expira un bon coup avant de reprendre une attitude assuré.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'affronter, on sait tous que je suis bien meilleur ! Le super ninja tireur d'élite !

\- Tu vaux pas un rond en combat rapproché, soupira désespérément son rival avant de se tourner vers la princesse. Franchement, pourquoi lui ? Ça ne va absolument rien m'apporter !

\- Oh, mais je concède sur l'aspect non-pédagogique de la chose, sourit-elle avec sadisme, les faisant tressaillir. C'est purement personnel. Aller en piste.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre.

Ils se raidirent. Elle le disait rarement, et personne n'avait intérêt à lui désobéir. Forcés de coopérer, ils prirent place à l'endroit prévu pour les entraînements. Les délimitations bleues du sol s'illuminèrent, détectant leurs présences comme plus tôt avec Hunk et Pidge.

Keith se mit en position de combat, et s'énerva de voir Lance rester aussi décontracté, les mains enfouit dans les poches de sa veste avec le dos voûté. Il plissa le nez, dégoûté.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'es moche.

\- Tu t'es regardé ?

\- Hey, les filles, pouffa Pidge avec Hunk, les autres désespérants. C'est pas un concours de crêpage de chignon ! Un combat ! finit-elle par scandée avec son ancien camarade de la garnison pour les motiver. Un combat ! Un combat !

\- La règle : mettre l'autre à terre. C'est partie ! lança Coran, tenant son chrono dans une main en abaissant l'autre.

Keith s'élança, son expression sérieuse loin d'être surprenante dans cette situation. Cependant, Lance n'avait visiblement aucune envie de prendre les choses de la même façon, et esquivait ses coups avec nonchalance et fainéantise. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui étonna tout le monde : le demi-galra n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Surpris, Keith fit un bon en arrière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., bafouilla-t-il, perdu.

\- Je suis toujours obligé de surveiller ton mulet pour qu'il reste intacte, alors forcément, je peux deviner tes prochains coups, bailla bruyamment Lance.

Si son rival s'énerva, leurs amis, plus à côté et complètement oubliés, restèrent bouches bées. Il fallait observé quelqu'un vraiment longtemps pour comprendre et apprendre chacun de ses mouvements ; Shiro lui même était parfois surpris par son cadet imprévisible, alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait majoritairement tout appris.  
( Je vous recommande de mettre cette ambiance musicale : "No Sleep | A Chill Mix" de la chaîne "MrSuicideSheep" a 13m39s )

Inconscient du choc qu'ils ont causé, ils reprirent leur affrontement. Keiht était énervé, se sentant complètement démuni que Lance devine chacun de ses mouvements. Il devint moins réfléchit, et chercha rapidement à simplement l'attraper, abandonnant toute technique. Sa perte de patience fit exploser le cubain de rire. Dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, Keith sauta sur l'occasion pour le capturer entre ses bras et le hisser sur son épaule. Le dénouent du combat, devenu ridicule, prit soudain un tout autre tournant.

\- Attaque secrète ! s'écria Lance, toujours loin d'être sérieux.

Son annonce figea son adversaire une seconde, mais cela suffit à exécuter sa sentence. Il plongea ses mains sur ses flans et les pincèrent doucement. Keith s'écria sous la surprise, et plissa les genoux en se cambrant, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Le garçon sur son épaule n'en resta pas là, il continua de pincer rapidement ses flans et ses côtes dans un rire diabolique.

Le paladin rouge essaya de le jeter par terre, mais celui en bleu s'accrocha comme un petit singe. Il sautilla dans tous les sens et en se tordant, criant qu'il arrête. Puis, il se mit à rire parmi ses protestations.

\- Nan ! Ah ! Stop ! Pff Ahah ! Arrête, Lance !

\- Ahahah ! Ma vengeance sera terrible et éternelle ! répliqua le tireur d'élite d'une voix exagérément rauque.

Plus à côté, les autres restèrent complètement estomaqués. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'ils s'avouent quelques choses sous le coup de la tension, ou que se retrouver si proche pendant le combat ferait exploser cette fameuse tension. Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était un pur instant de complicité, les enfantillages baigné dans une étonnante innocence.

Les jambes de Keith finirent par céder, et il s'écroula au sol avec Lance qui continua de le chatouiller en le tordant de rire. Il essayait de repousser ses mains, mais son ami était bien trop rapide. Le cubain le regarda tendrement quelques secondes, son sourire montrant à quel point il était heureux de le voir ainsi. Puis, il leva les bras en l'air, à genoux à côté de son ami étendu qui reprenait son souffle en protégeant ses zones sensibles avec ses bras.

\- J'ai gagné ! Ahah ! Dans ton mulet ! nargua Lance en pointant son précédent adversaire du doigt.

\- Ah..., soupira se dernier en se reprenant enfin. T'as triché ! Je demande un combat équitable !

\- T'as perdu, face à mulet, avoue-le !

\- Non ! C'était de la triche ! Shiro !

En appelant son aîné, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leurs amis, mais sursautèrent en les découvrant figés de stupéfaction. Ils les questionnèrent d'un battement de cils, complètement inconscient de l'aspect général de leur relation qu'ils venaient de monter. Complicité, amitié, rivalité, tendresse, et parfaite connaissance de l'autre : ils s'appréciaient bien plus qu'ils n'accepteraient de l'avouer.

\- Quoi ? demanda enfin Lance, se levant en tendant sa main à son partenaire pour le relever aussi.

\- Rien, rien..., souffla la princesse. C'était... Surprenant.

Tout le monde avait remarqué avec quelle tendresse ils s'étaient regardé, l'un charriant l'autre qui demandait grâce. Parmi ce silence, Lance en profita pour se vanter allègrement de sa victoire, laissant Keith rougir de honte et rager contre lui. Shiro souffla avec amusement, un petit sourire remontant un coin de ses lèvres.

Peu de gens, c'est à dire personne en dehors de lui, savait que son cadet était chatouilleux, et encore moins où le pincer. Pendant combien de temps Lance l'avait observé pour le connaître autant ? Était-il un génie ou est-ce qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble que ce qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer ? Et si c'était le cas : jusqu'où allait leur relation qui semblait terriblement plus profonde qu'avant sa disparition ? Le contraste était si fort entre avant et après son départ, qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient en couple.

Il sourit, attendrit, se demandant ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Il espérait que les choses se déroulent sans encombre, et que ses cadets se rapproches plus encore. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, et l'étaient parfaitement ensemble, même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer.


End file.
